The present invention relates to an arrangement for exchangeably mounting a matrix of circular cross-section of a tool in a metal working machine, especially in the turntable of a revolving cutting press including a matrix shoe provided with an elongated cutout open toward the outer surface of the turntable, in which the matrix is located and pressed with part of its peripheral surface by a releasable clamping arrangement against an abutment face of the cutout formed in accordance to the peripheral surface of the matrix, as well as a tool for use in arrangement of the aforementioned kind for exchanging the matrix.
In a known arrangement of the aforementioned kind the matrixes are respectively placed into a half-circular cutout provided in the matrix shoe and clamped by a clamping bridge by means of screws. The matrixes are secured against turning by pins provided either in the matrix or in the matrix shoe. Such a holding arrangement has the disadvantage that for exchange of a matrix a series of manually performed operations are necessary, especially in order to unscrew the screws to remove the clamping bridge, then to manually remove the matrix, to manually insert a new matrix into cutout and finally to mount the clamping bridge again with the screws to clamp the matrix in the cutout. Since in many applications, and especially during the production of small size lots different tools are to be mounted on the press, there will result excessive idle times for the machine, which during use of the described known clamping arrangement can be considerable.